Invoked Cocytus
コキュートス | romaji_name = Shōkanjū Kokyūtosu | trans_name = Invoked Beast Cocytus | image = InvokedCocytus-FUEN-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Dragon | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 1800 | def = 2900 | passcode = 85908279 | fm = Aleister the Invoker | materials = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 WATER monster | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous, Continuous | lore = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 WATER monster Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its ATK for damage calculation. | fr_lore = "Aleister l'Invokhateur" + 1 monstre EAU Non destructible par des effets de carte de votre adversaire. Votre adversaire ne peut pas cibler cette carte avec des effets de carte. Cette carte peut attaquer tant qu'elle est en Position de Défense face recto. Si elle le fait, appliquez son ATK pour le calcul des dommages. | de_lore = „Aleister der Beschwörer“ + 1 WASSER Monster Kann weder als Ziel für die Karteneffekte deines Gegners gewählt noch durch diese zerstört werden. Diese Karte kann angreifen, solange sie in offener Verteidigungsposition liegt. Falls sie dies tut, verwende ihre ATK für die Schadensberechnung. | it_lore = "Aleister l'Invocatore" + 1 mostro ACQUA Non può essere distrutto dagli effetti delle carte del tuo avversario. Il tuo avversario non può scegliere questa carta come bersaglio con gli effetti delle carte. Questa carta può attaccare mentre è scoperta in Posizione di Difesa. Se lo fa, applica il suo ATK per il calcolo dei danni. | pt_lore = "Aleister, Aquele que Invoka" + 1 monstro de ÁGUA Não pode ser destruído por efeitos de card do seu oponente. Seu oponente não pode escolher este card como alvo de efeitos de card. Este card pode atacar enquanto estiver com a face para cima em Posição de Defesa. Se o fizer, aplique seu ATK no cálculo de dano. | es_lore = "Aleister, el que Invoka" + 1 monstruo de AGUA No puede ser destruido por los efectos de cartas de tu adversario. Tu adversario no puede seleccionar esta carta con efectos de cartas. Esta carta puede atacar mientras esté en Posición de Defensa boca arriba. Si lo hace, aplica su ATK para el cálculo de daño. | ja_lore = 「召喚師アレイスター」＋水属性モンスター ①：このカードは相手の効果の対象にならず、相手の効果では破壊されない。②：このカードは表側守備表示のままで攻撃できる。その場合、攻撃力の数値を適用してダメージ計算を行う。 | ko_lore = "소환사 알레이스터" + 물 속성 몬스터 ①: 이 카드는 상대 효과의 대상이 되지 않으며, 상대 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. ②: 이 카드는 앞면 수비 표시 그대로 공격할 수 있다. 그 경우, 공격력의 수치를 적용하고 데미지 계산을 실행한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = WATER | archseries = Invoked | m/s/t = * Cannot be destroyed by card effects * Cannot be targeted by card effects | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Attribute specific Fusion Materials | attack = Defense Position attacker | database_id = 12846 }}